


Sick Saints

by Mec81589



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mec81589/pseuds/Mec81589
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss is sick and Johnny decides its now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Saints

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild spoiler for Saints Row 4. Please forgive the grammar and sentence structure. Also the way I wrote Gat’s speech was intentional.

The boss was sick which didn't happen often but when it did the other Saints gave her a wide berth. One of the first things that anyone did when Lola was sick was to confiscate her guns. Of course she put up a fight but being sick she was weaker than usual. Not that much weaker though. Thanks to the help of Pierce, Matt and King they were able to take away her guns with only minor scratches to Pierce's face and bruises to Matt's shins. Of course once her guns were taken away the boss was venerable if an attack should happen. Usually someone would wait inside or more likely outside her room to make sure that she was safe. All the Saints took turns guarding her room. The only one brave enough to go inside was Johnny Gat. Kinzie saw him rounding the corner and sighed.  
"Thank god you're here I need a break bad she's been bugging me about her guns for the last 2 hours." Johnny laughed,  
"Not a problem for me. I can always knock her out". 

Kinzie gave a half hearted smile her mind in other places. Johnny made a move to turn the handle and enter Lola's room. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Johnny she's not happy when she's sick."  
Johnny gave Kinzie a look 

"Don't worry Kinzie I can handle the boss. I have in the past".  
Kinzie shrugged and turned to walk down the hallway. Johnny smirked and entered Lola's room. Immediately he dodged the pillow thrown at his head from across the room. 

"Wow boss you're still really strong for being laid up. Your still a shit aim though." 

"Fuck you Johnny I feel like shit" . "Yeah I know, just shut up in lay down. Feel better a'ight cause my ass is gettin' bored out there without you" 

Lola laid in her bed, covers askew and her black pleated hair messy against her pillow.  
'She still looks beautiful' Johnny thought as he pulled a chair next his bosses bed. He reclined back in the chair as Lola laid her head back down on the pillow. A few minutes of silence and Johnny peaked down his glasses to see if she was sleeping. He saw Lola looking at him funny. 

"You got a problem boss?" 

Lola shook her head and closed her eyes. She almost seemed embarrassed to be caught looking at him. Johnny decided it was now or never. 

"Hey boss"

"Yeah what's up Johnny?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about the nightmare Zinyak put me in." "What you mean the one about Aisha's...you know." 

"Yeah but there was something I didn't tell you, 'Eesh dying wasn't my first nightmare. See the thing is Zinyak had another nightmare planned for me but it didn't seem to be workin' so he changed it to an event from my past." Lola was intrigued. "So then what was your original nightmare?"

"My original nightmare was you dyin' and me not being able to save you. See the thing is... I... The reason I got you off that plane was...anyway Zinyak changed the program because I was so afraid of you dyin' that I would brake the simulation by saving you. That's why he changed it to 'Eesh, cause I had already failed her". 

Lola stopped Johnny with a hand on his arm sitting up slightly. "Johnny what are you trying to say"? 

"Boss what I'm trying to say is... that... aah fuck it". Johnny bent down and kissed Lola firmly on the lips. Lola was shocked at first but quickly responded to Johnny's kiss melting into his touch. Johnny wove his hands through her hair and pulled her in closer. The kiss turned passionate both lovers battling for dominance. Eventually the couple pulled back needing air. Lola's heart was beating erratically. Johnny looked into her eyes. 

"Johnny does that mean you love me?" 

"Yeah boss, it does." 

"Thank God! Finally I can stop pussying out on telling you. Thanks for manning the fuck up Gat"  
Johnny smirked and Lola scooted over to make room for him on the bed. Johnny slid in and pulled Lola into his arms and laid her head on his chest. He felt her sigh with contentment and quickly fall asleep. Johnny kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close vowing to protect her from any harm. He swore to the universe and whoever else was listening that he would never lose another woman he loved again


End file.
